Special Delivery
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Short Story All Human What would it be like if Edward adn the rest of the Cullen clan were human during the birth of Renesmee? How will things happen. *WARNING: A pregnant Bella might scar you for life.
1. Labor

**A/N Okay this is my first one-shot. So enjoy. If you like it a lot I will write a sequel. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: What would it be like if Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan were human during the birth of Renesmee? All Human**

***Warning: Pregnant Bella might scar you for life. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Going into Labor

BPOV

* * *

Tick Tock

Drip Drop

Thump Thomp

_What is with all these sounds?_

Grrrr Grrrr. _My stomach._

"EDWARD!! I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

You see Edward is my husband and the love of my life. My soul mate. He is sweet, well-mannered, fun, loving, caring, and of course absolutely gorgeous. He has massy bronze-colored hair and emerald green eyes. He is about 6'2 and has a toned body and guess what?

He is all mine.

I heard as his feet descended down the stairs before he appeared in doorway of the living room. He was wearing a dark blue button-up and dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips.

_Yummy. _I thought. _If I wasn't so hungry for food I would be hungry for something else…_

"Bella, you know you don't have to yell, love," he said in that amazing velvety voice of his.

"I'm sorry Edward. I was just getting really annoyed by all of these little noises around me I just lost it."

He walked over to me in a seductive way. I had no idea whether or not it was intentional.

He sat down next to me on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I turned around so that I was straddling him and started playing with the top buttons of his button-up.

"It's okay, love," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me softly, "So, you said…well yelled that you were hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"I am craving some eggs," I said looking at him suggestively, smiling.

You see when Edward and I went on our honeymoon to his parents' personal island, Isle Esme. Yeah you heard right, his parents' personal island, the Cullens are rich, but I would love him even if he was poor.

Anyway after few weeks of bliss, I got this weird cravings and all I wanted to eat most of the time were eggs. That is when I found out I was pregnant. On our honeymoon and probably the baby was conceived on our first time. I know great timing right?

Now I am 8 ½ months along and we couldn't be happier. We found out it was a girl and decided to name her Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The first name is a combination of my mother's name (Renee) and Edward's mother (Esme). The middle name is a combination of my father's name (Charlie) and Edward's father (Carlisle). Creative huh?

"Oh eggs you say," he said amused, "That brings back some great memories of the Isle. Why don't we relive some of them," he winked suggestively, leaning forward to kiss me.

I turned my head to the side letting his lips go to my cheek. When he pulled back I turned my head to face him and saw him pouting.

"Sorry, babe, but I am really hungry," I rubbed my baby bump, "The Renesmee wants food."

"Fine," he sighed standing up from the couch with me still in his arms.

"Edward. Put me down I am pregnant and heavy," I said.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So, I am going to break your back," I said matter-of-factly.

He chuckled and kissed me on the tip of my nose, "Silly Bella."

I was too hungry to argue so I let him carry me into our spacious kitchen where he sat me down on a chair. He walked over to kitchen and started pulling out the necessary items just as the doorbell rang.

He was about to get the door when I stopped him, "I got it," he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Gosh Edward I pregnant not inept. I can get the door just have those eggs on a plate when I get back," I warned him playfully.

He chucked, shaking his head before resuming his cooking. I got up slowly from the chair so I wouldn't hurt myself and wobbled to the door.

I opened the door and revealed Emmett and Rosalie standing outside.

"Hey guys," I said opening the door wider, "Come on in."

They stepped inside and I closed the door behind them.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said swiftly kissing me on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen to say hello to Edward.

"Hey squirt," Emmett said ruffling my hair before bending down toward my stomach, "Hey Nessie. When are you going to pop out soon?"

I smacked him in the head, "Em her name is Renesmee and eww…pop out…gross."

I turned and walked toward the kitchen where I found Rosalie and Edward sitting at the table drinking coffee. I sat down next to Edward and he slid a plate of eggs toward me.

"Thanks babe," I said leaning over to kiss him.

He grinned his dazzling crooked smile, "Your welcome, love. Now eat up so we can relive some of those memories we were talking about earlier," he said yet again winking suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "Gosh Edward that is why I am pregnant right now. You are too frisky."

He laughed loudly throwing his head back, "You know you love it," he said after he calmed down.

I opened my mouth to reply when a loud cough interrupted me. I turned to face Rosalie and Emmett who looked amused.

I blushed, "Oh. I forgot you guys were there," I said scooping up some eggs and putting them in mouth.

_Wait why are they here?_

"Wait why are you guys here?" Edward asked speaking my thoughts.

_It's like he can read mine sometimes._ I thought.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Uh guys remember we **(a/n "We" means Alice & Jasper, Rosalie & Emmett) **were going to open all the present from the baby shower last week today."

I remember now, "Oh yeah. Sorry I kind of forgot," I said finishing off my eggs.

"It's okay," Rosalie said, "Bella do you want me to wash that plate for you."

"No no, I can do it myself," I said proudly.

They all shared a glance. I sighed heavily.

"Oh come on. I can wash a dish myself. I am preg-" I was cut of.

"We know you are pregnant not inept," the said in unison.

I looked at them in shock, "Wow. Do I say that a lot?"

"Yes," they said in unison again.

"Ok stop saying things all together like that. It is creepy," I said before I got up cautiously and walked over to the sink to rinse of the plate.

I heard the 3 of them talking about how Jasper and Alice are going to be here soon. I bent over to put the plate in the dishwasher when I felt a sharp pain followed by a warm liquid flowing down my leg.

I gasped looking down.

_O. My. Gosh. I'm going into LABOR?!_

When another sharp pain jabbed me, I dropped the plate making it shatter across the hardwood kitchen floor.

_Crash!!_

"Bella!!" They all called out in unison.

_I thought I told them not to do that any more._

Edward came running gracefully to my side and straightened me up. I hadn't realized that I leaned over do to the pain.

Emmett on the other hand ran over a little to quickly and ended up slipping in my fluid.

_Crash! Boom!_

"Ew!" he yelled, "I slipped and fell onto Bella's pregnant juice."

I started laughing along with Rosalie until another contraction turned my laugh into a grimace and a scream.

"Edward," I whimpered.

He wrapped a strong arm around my waist scooping me up bridal style.

"Okay. Rosalie help Emmett up and then run up to our room to grab the baby bag," he ordered.

Rosalie nodded and then helped Emmett up before disappearing up the stairs.

"Emmett grab our jackets and shoes and meet us in the car. There is a towel and a change of clothes in the back seat that you can use."

"Okay bro," Em said before also disappearing up the stairs.

Edward walked out of the kitchen with me in his arms before grabbing the keys and heading outside toward the Volvo.

Another sharp pain coursed through my abdomen causing me to whimper, "Edward it hurts."

"I know, love," he said as he opened the passenger side door, sliding me in. "Just hold on we are on our way to the hospital," he said before he kissed my forehead and walked over to the drivers' side.

Emmett and Rosalie walked out of the house after they locked the door and slid into the back seat.

After they got in Edward sped out of the driveway and down the street. He reached over and grabbed my hand where he rubbed soothing circles on it.

He met my eyes and I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking it to.

_We are about to have a baby. In a few hours we are going to be parents._

_This truly is a special delivery._

* * *

**A/N So tell me if you liked it. There will be 2 or 3 more chapters in this one-shot. Any suggestions or comments PM me.**

**Please review and I will get the second chapter out faster…**


	2. Meeting Renesmee

**A/N Okay I decided that this story is part of a collection of stories. The collection is called The Cullen Family Collection. The stories all relate to each other. It is all about the Cullens as a family and it is all human. I'm not really great at writing vampire fanfics, but I will try sooner or later. So here is the 2****nd**** chapter of the 1****st**** story from the collection.**

**I finally got a beta…well sort of…it's a fellow fan fiction lover and my friend ApocalypseWriter. :0)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Renesmee

BPOV

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed while gripping the black leather seats of Edward's Volvo.

"Bella, love. You have to calm down. Breath. Remember all those birthing classes," Edward said as he sped down the highway, "In and Out, In and O-"

"Screw the damn breathing exercises and drive faster," I growled.

"Ha Eddie," Emmett said laughing from the back seat, "You got told. Way to go Bel-la."

"Shut the hell up Em--Ah!" I was cut off as another sharp pain coursed through my body.

"Here Bella," Rosalie said as she reached over and gently dabbed my forehead with a damp cloth.

"Thanks Rose," I said as the contraction faded.

"No problem Bella," she said as she leant back and took the cloth off of my forehead. "Oh and I called Alice and Jasper. They are meeting us at the hospital."

"Okay good," I panted as I looked over at the speedometer. "Damn it Edward go faster."

"Love, I am already going 87mph," Edward said wearily.

"Edward," I growled, "I don't give a living crap. Speed if you don't want me to damage that certain part of the male anatomy and prevent us from having any more children."

His eyes widened at my threat before he pressed on the gas and went up to 93 mph.

"Whipped," Emmett said covering it in a cough.

_Whack_

"Ow! Rose!"

"That's what you get Em. Now stop irritating Bella," Rose said sternly from the back.

"Yes Rosie, baby."

I giggled, feeling a little bit better, "Thanks again Rose."

She laughed lightly, "Your welcome Bells."

Edward scowled, "How come your being nice to _Rosalie_ and not to me, you know, your husband."

I reached forward to take one of his hands in mine, "I'm sorry Edward. I'm just in pai--Ahh!"

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my hand, "Em, Rose. How far apart are the contractions."

"About 10 minutes apart," Emmett answered.

"What does that mean Edward?" Rose asked my unspoken question.

Edward sighed, glancing at me quickly, "Well since I'm a ER doctor, I don't know much, but I think that means she's about 5-7 cm. and she's progressing fast."

I started to worry, "But I'm only 8 ½ months along. It's not time yet." I started to tear up.

"Shh, love. Don't cry," he said as he pulled up to the hospital. "It will be okay."

"Promise?" I sniffed.

"Promise," he said grinning crookedly before parking and getting out of the car.

Edward walked around and opened my door. He unbuckled me from my seat belt before he picked me up bridal style and lifted me out of the car. He shut the door with his foot.

Rosalie and Emmett followed behind him as he carried me to the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen?" Angela asked. Angela was Edward's assistant nurse. I liked her like a sister and not just because she never hit on Edward that was just an added bonus.

"Hey Ang--Ahhh!" I greeted before another contraction cut me off.

Recognition passed through her eyes, "How far a part is she," Angela asked going into Dr./Nurse mode. She pushed a wheelchair toward us.

"About 10 minutes. Can you page my father?" he asked as he placed me into the wheelchair.

She nodded, "Right away Dr. Cullen." She picked up her phone and I assumed she was paging Carlisle.

"Edward," I whimpered.

He squatted down to my level and leaned in to kiss me softly, "I know love, but just hold on. My father's coming," Right after he said that a familiar blonde-haired man came through the hospital doors."

"Carlisle," I screamed relieved.

"Hello Bella, Edward," he said before he turned to Angela.

"Angela can you please wheel Bella to the maternity ward? To room 620."

"Rose, Em. Stay here until Alice and Jasper come and then find us," Edward ordered.

They nodded. "Here," Rose said as she handed Edward the baby bag. Edward took it and came to stand beside me, taking my left hand in his as Angela wheeled me toward the elevators.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Once we got to room 620, Edward lifted me up so that the nurses could put me in a hospital gown.

After I was changed, Edward gently placed me on the bed before going to change himself. Angela and 2 other nurses came to by bed side and hooked me up to the machines and an IV.

I would normal cringe as they put the IV in, but the contractions hurt so bad I didn't give a living crap.

Speaking of contractions…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, "I want an epidural **(A/N Just in case you didn't know an epidural is a drug, to numb the pain)**."

"Bella, lov--"

I grabbed Edward by his collar pulling his face to mine, "I. Want. An. EPIDURAL."

He nodded, "Angela can you…" he trailed off.

"Sure," she turned to me, "Okay Bella. I promise you we will get you an epidural once you let go of Edward's collar and just take a deep breath. Please?"

I let go of Edward and breathed in an "in and out" motion. I calmed a little.

"Are you calm," Angela asked in her calm voice. I nodded, "Good job Bella," she told me before turning to the 2 nurses an told them to get an epidural.

"I'm so sorry Ed--"

"It's okay love. I understand," he said leaning down and brushing his lips against my own.

"Tsk Tsk. We will have none of that. That is why she is here Edward," a bubbly voice called from the doorway.

"Alice!" I said relieved to have my other best friend here.

"Bella!" Alice said as she gently pushed Edward out of the way and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "I was so worried? Great timing this baby has. What about your presents? Names. Do you have a name?"

"Alice. Calm down," I said giggling, "You sound like your having the ba--Ahhh!"

Edward pushed by Alice and came to my side, grabbing onto my hand, "Remember Bella. In and out, in and out."

I breathed deeply. "In and out."

Carlisle came bustling in with Angela on his trail. "Did anyone order an epidural," he said holding up a shot.

"I did," I said. Everyone laughed.

"Stop laughing," I growled, everyone stopped. "I am being serious. Now, Carlisle shove that needle in my back."

Alice giggled, "Bella you sound like a drug addict ready for her next fix."

I shot her a glare and she stopped. Angela came to my side and lifted me up to sterilize my back.

When she was done, Carlisle stood behind me with shot in hand, "Okay Bella. You will feel a deep pressure," he said as I felt a deep pressure in my lower back, "And some slight sting."

"Alright I'm done. Edward, Angela, You can lean her back now."

Edward came to my side first, "I got it Angela," he said leaning me back on to the pillows.

"How do you feel Bella?" Angela asked.

I smiled relieved, "Much better. I love drugs." They laughed this time and I joined them.

Once I calmed down I leaned over to Edward, "Can you call them in now."

He nodded and stuck his head out of the door. As soon as he pulled back in everyone filed in. Well by everyone I mean Em, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle.

Carlisle made his way to the foot of the bed and picked up my legs and placed them on the leg holders **(A/N I really don't know what the leg thingies are called so sorry).**

He went under my gown and checked my area. Emmett laughed.

"Edward dude. Dad is feeling up Bella."

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen. I did not raise you to talk like that," Esme said as she scolded Emmett, "Child birth is beautiful. Respect it."

"Sorry Mom," Emmett said.

I laughed a little. _Emmett. He should be his own adjective. _

"Okay Bella you are about 9 cm. It won't be long now. You've had a very rapid labor," Carlisle said as he placed my gown to cover me.

"I'm grateful," I said, but I started to feel and deep pressure in my abdomen.

"Aw hell," I groaned.

"What's wrong love," Edward asked concerned.

"The epidural is wearing o---Ahh!!" I screamed as a contraction set in **(A/N The epidural probably doesn't wear off that fast, but it has to for this story).**

Carlisle quickly checked under my gown again. "Okay Bella 10 cm. This is it. Get ready to push."

Carlisle then turned to face Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper, and Esme, "You guys might want to step out for this."

They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone bolted out of the room except for Esme.

"I'm here for you dear," Esme said motherly.

I nodded and gripped onto Edward's hands tightly.

Carlisle and the other nurse crowded around the foot of the bed to get ready.

"Bella on the count of 3 push. Alright?"

I nodded. "1...2...3.."

I pushed, "Arrrgg!"

"That was great love," Edward said to me.

"Aw shut up Edward. You're not the one delivering a baby," I snapped at him.

"I know," he said calmly, "But I would take the pain 1000 times for you," he grinned crookedly at me.

"I love you. Even if you put me in this situation," I said.

"I love you too," he said pecking me lightly.

"Okay Bella again. 1...2...3.."

"Arrggg! I can't do it. It hurts."

"I know Bella, but just one more time okay," Carlisle said kindly.

I nodded before getting ready to push.

"1...2...3.."

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggg!" I pushed so strongly that I thought I was going to pop a vein in my head.

_Waaa! Waaa!_

Baby cries filled the air. My baby girl.

"Congrats Bella. It's a girl, born at 10:45 am on September 10.

I sighed tiredly and plopped back down unto the pillows. "Do you want to cut the cord Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask.

Edward nodded happily and went over to cut the cord. After he cut the cord the nurses took my baby to the station in the corner of the room to clean her up.

Before I knew it I had a pink buddle laying on my chest. I gently cradled her to me.

She was beautiful. She had a little fuzz of bronze hair just like Edward's on top of her hair and her eyes were like mine, chocolate brown. Perfect. My little angel.

"Do you have a name yet dear," Esme asked as she stood on the other side of the bed as Carlisle and the nurses cleaned me up.

I nodded smiling and looked up at Edward. He smiled down at me before answering, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My daughter."

After he said daughter I thought I saw a stray tear escape from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Renesmee," Esme mused over, "Beautiful and unique. Just like her."

"Do you want to hold her Edward?" I asked.

"Of course," he said as he gently picked her up like she was made of glass. I felt like I was interrupting a father/daughter moment, so I turned to Esme.

But she answered me already knowing my question, "I already called Charlie and Renee. Renee is on a plane from Jacksonville and Charlie should be here in 30 minutes."

"Thanks," I said smiling at her.

She brought her hand to my cheek softly, "Anything for my _daughter_. I'll go tell the others its safe to come in. Scary Bella is gone." She said laughing lightly.

I grimaced, "How bad was I."

"You were like any normal pregnant women going into labor. Don't worry," she said before she lightly kissed me, Edward, and Renesmee on the forehead before walking outside.

I smiled up at Edward who was smiling back at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. I am just in utter bliss," he said placing Renesmee in my arms, pulled us both into his embrace. "I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter. I am the happiest man in the world."

I laughed. "I am in utter bliss to Edward. I love you and you too Renesmee," I said kissing them both.

"I love you both of you too. Always and Forever."

* * *

**A/N I hope I capture the birthing process well, seeing as I never been in labor. This is the last chapter, but I will put a sequel about them taking Renesmee home, if you want.**

**I REPEAT, I WILL DO A SEQUEL. IF YOU WANT ME TOO, but I might do it anyway, but tell me what you think.**

**And also 2 more one-shots to the TCFC (the cullen family collection ) they are called Renesmee's First Date and The Proposal. I will talk more about them if you guys think I should do them. Thanks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

***Full Force Alice Puppy Dog Eyes***


	3. SEQUEL ALERT!

_**Sequel Alert**_

_**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. You can now check out the sequel Bringing Home Baby on my profile.**_

_**Its going to be a 2-shot or a 3-shot. I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**-augustine4-**_


End file.
